


I Told You I Wouldn't Shoot You and I Keep My Promises

by SichengForTheWinWin



Series: Psycho!Jongdae [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Lotto (EXO Music Video), M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Psycho!Jongdae, Smut, baekhyun still does nothing, but kai doesn't, but not really, yixing makes it into this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SichengForTheWinWin/pseuds/SichengForTheWinWin
Summary: The beds at Motel Red are notorious for all the wrong reasons, but Junmyeon can't really focus on that when Jongdae's lips are on hisorthe one where Junmyeon is not going to get shot. Definitely not.





	I Told You I Wouldn't Shoot You and I Keep My Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Why is the sequel two times longer than the original? The world may never know.
> 
> Someone asked for this and, although it wasn't part of my initial plan, I actually kind of like this.

Junmyeon was practically vibrating with nerves, pacing around the room. He couldn’t sit still in the chairs and the bed was too lumpy for him to even consider touching. Who knew what awful things had happened there? (Actually, he could picture exactly what he was wishing  _ would _ happen there, but this meeting was purely business and  _ he _ wasn’t even coming.)

“Junnie, calm down. It’ll be okay.” Yixing’s calming voice filtered in through Junmyeon’s earpiece and his heart slowed just a touch. He was mostly just glad it was Yixing talking him through this instead of Chanyeol. Yixing had seen how frazzled Junmyeon was on his way out and had ordered Chanyeol to step down, nevermind that he didn’t technically have the authority to. Chanyeol was all too happy to run off after Sehun into the weapons room like a love struck puppy.

“How do you know?” No matter how calming Yixing was, he couldn’t keep his worries for choking him as they spilled out of his mouth. “What if it’s all a setup for Minseok to snipe me through the windows?” He hadn’t known he’d been thinking that, but now that it was out there, he moved away from the windows warily.

“Trust me, Junmyeon. I’ve got Chanyeol monitoring everything exactly as planned. If anyone tries to pull anything, Kyungsoo’ll get you out of there and I’ll get Sehun to chop some heads off.”

Junmyeon forced a laugh. “You get really violent sometimes,” he joked. Yixing was sweet as candy and wouldn’t do anything to hurt anyone; unless he had reason to believe they wanted to hurt one of his friends, and then he would bring the fires of hell upon them.

“It’s part of my charm.” Junmyeon could practically see the dimples peaking onto Yixing’s cheeks.

“Ah, yes.” Junmyeon ignored the shaking in his voice. “The only reason we keep you around: your violent streak.”

“Hey!” Sehun’s voice bled through Yixing’s laugh. “Don’t be mean!”

“I’m sorry, Sehun-ah, but I’m currently trying to not have a heart attack so why don’t you just run along and suck face with your boyfriend.” Junmyeon didn’t mean to snap, but Yixing’s laughter picked up again so he trusted that Sehun was only pouting a little and not actually hurt.

“Junmyeon-hyung, don’t-”

“Shut up! Everybody move back!” Yixing suddenly growled fiercely and silence fell. Junmyeon’s heart skipped. “A black SUV has pulled up in front of the check-in. A short male is getting out. Another male in the passenger seat. Kyungsoo, get me that front desk audio. Chanyeol, names.”

There was silence, filled only by Chanyeol’s deep voice humming as he talked his way through the codes. Junmyeon felt a bit faint when Kyungsoo spoke for the first time, apologizing profusely in an American accent, accidently slipping a few words. There was the sound of a short scuffle and then Kyungsoo was gone, silence falling on all of them. Junmyeon waited, breath stopped, until Yixing spoke again.

“Guy at the front desk is Xiumin. He’s… asking about a reservation for someone named Kim…” Yixing trailed off. Junmyeon almost punched a wall with anxiety.

“Named what, Yixing?” Silence. “Chanyeol! Tell me what he’s saying.”

“Junmyeon. He’s asking about a Kim Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon started pacing, his mind running a mile a minute. They were using his real name. That wasn’t the agreement. He hadn’t even gotten this room under his real name. What was their plan? Were they just trying to sike him out?

“What’s the man at the front desk saying?” He was still technically the leader. He had to do his job before he could freak out.

“Let me patch you through.”

“-myeon is scheduled to check in this evening. Are you here to-”

“Yes.” Xiumin’s voice sent shivers down Junmyeon’s spine. He didn’t talk a lot, but when he did, you could feel it. “I am Kim Junhee, his brother. He has requested I take his room tonight because he won’t be in until tomorrow. Here are all of the necessary documents. And may we please do this quickly? I have a child in the car and wish to be able to put him to sleep soon.”

Yixing cut off the audio before he could hear the man’s response.

“Junmyeon, we know who’s in the car. Chanyeol?”

“Right. So, I felt like the face was familiar but I couldn’t place it, so I ran it through the modified version putting in twelve features I recognized with a list of possible places. It came back as Han Yeo-reum, legally registered as the owner of a startup fusion restaurant called The Rose. But, in a footnote under The Rose, our system says that it doesn’t actually exist. Shut down two months after it started, just long enough to get a feature on the news. So I skimmed the file and, we really need to reorganize these, because I found that Han Yeo-reum is an alias. What he does is he wears a prosthetic jaw and lines his eyes in a special way to confuse machines. He’s-”

“Chanyeol, get on with it. Xiumin’s walking out.”

“It’s Jongdae. It’s Minseok and Jongdae.”

Junmyeon’s heart might have just stopped. He had thought he’d be dealing with Baekhyun and, if worse came to worst, Xiumin. But he thought Jongdae was locked in his “room.” He hadn’t been prepared for them to use his silly crush against him.

Yixing talked Junmyeon through Xiumin getting back in the car, kissing Jongdae softly, and then driving into the parking lot. Chanyeol had a small freak out when one of the cameras he’d hacked stopped working, but Kyungsoo got them visual just in time to see Xiumin park the SUV two spots away from Junmyeon’s own nondescript car. Jongdae got out of the car, leaving his prosthetic in his seat, and kissed Xiumin again. Junmyeon could picture Jongdae practically eating his face off and it hurt just a little, but Sehun reassured him it was just a small peck.

“Xiumin got back in the car. He’s leaving Chen. And… he’s gone. He’s walking and walking and-”

“Junmyeon! Jongdae’s right outside your door!”

“Chanyeol! I’m in charge here!”

“Sorry, hyung.”

The sound of a soft knock on the door didn’t scare Junmyeon like he thought it would, but it did make his earpiece go silent. Kyungsoo spoke through a second later.

“Chanyeol muted your earpiece so as not to distract you. Yixing will relay information to me and I’ll give it to you. But we’ll try and stay silent. Good luck.”

“Jun-bunny! Open up, please!” Jongdae’s smooth voice drifted through the door and Junmyeon paused. It was time to do this. Too late to back out. This needed to happen, so he pushed himself to his feet and walked to the door, swinging it open.

Jongdae stood on the other side, a lopsided smile on his face and the dark glimmer behind his eyes accentuated by the kohl surrounding them.

“Thank god,” he sighed. “I thought I’d be sitting out here all night!” He pushed past Junmyeon and flopped into the bed, making himself at home. Junmyeon regarded him all spread out like that and had to physically force back the thoughts of what he wanted to do to him.

“Why are you here? I was told Baekhyun was coming.”

Jongdae laughed brighty. “Why would Baekhyun come? It’s not like you want to sleep with  _ him.” _

Ah. So that was why Jongdae was sitting there in ripped jeans just a shade too tight and a bright red shirt riding up a bit over his hips. There was an obvious strip of skin there and Junmyeon’s mouth watered.

“Because he’s your leader. And you’re not trustworthy when unobserved.”

Jongdae tilted his head to smile cheekily.

“Who says I’m not being observed?”

Junmyeon’s heart jumped and he twitched with anxiety to jump out the window.

“He’s lying. No one’s in the vicinity.” Junmyeon had almost forgot that Kyungsoo was listening in, what with the painful flirting Jongdae was trying. It was grounding to hear his voice, though, and Junmyeon breathed a little easier.

“Did Kyungsoo-ah just tell you we’re alone?” Nevermind.

“What are you talking about?”

“Aw! You’re still pretending!”

Jongdae rocketed into a sitting position, crawling across the bed until he could reach Junmyeon. He wound his fingers into Junmyeon’s shirt and tugged him forward violently. Junmyeon’s heart leapt into his throat as Jongdae’s lips came into contact with his neck.

“That’s really sweet,” he purred. His fingers released his shirt to slide up into his hair loosely, but Junmyeon couldn’t bring himself to back away. “But you should know I’m smarter than that.”

He had a point, even if Junmyeon was a bit too distracted to really process it. Jongdae was incredibly smart, especially when it came to math and science. Before he’d become best friends with Baekhyun and essentially lost his mind, (and as far as Junmyeon knew, those two things weren’t related), he’d gotten a perfect score on all his entry exams on his first try, been accepted into many prestigious colleges all over the world, even though he could barely speak his first language correctly, and studied the infinity of pi beyond the first 100 numbers as a distraction through high school. Somewhere in there, he’d fried his brain to where he couldn’t process emotion the same way, but he could still sit there and spout formulas for hours on end if asked to.

Junmyeon was so distracted, however, that he didn’t even notice Jongdae had pulled his ear piece out until he moved away, dangling it between his fingers, eyes a little crossed to see it properly.

“Wow, this is nice. Nicer than what Baekhyun is looking at purchasing. But I guess that makes sense, what with Chanyeol the Computer Whiz on your team.” There was beat of silence where Junmyeon wasn’t sure what to do, Jongdae didn’t move, and Kyungsoo didn’t contact him. Everything hung with a certain level of urgency that made Junmyeon feel like he might pass out.

“Chen…”

Jongdae smiled wryly. “I really hate it when you call me that.” And he severed the wire between his fingernails.

Junmyeon leapt forward, his fingers wrapping around Jongdae’s wrist. Jongdae just laughed, releasing the pieces to fall over Junmyeon’s knuckles and hit the floor.

“Oh, you’re so cute!” He cooed, grabbing Junmyeon’s chin forcefully with his other hand and turning his head a bit harsly to face him. “But there’s no point. By now, Minseok will have flushed Kyungsoo out, driven him off. We’re under explicit orders not to kill, so why don’t we just have a little fun, huh?”

Junmyeon’s gut sank into his feet. It was all a setup and they’d been too cocky, taking their more recent successful jobs to mean they could stay safe when in the presence of the boss of the largest and most ruthless gang in all of Korea. And Baekhyun hadn’t even shown up. They were foolish and now, Junmyeon’s life and possibly Kyungsoo’s were in serious danger. (Junmyeon felt a sense of relief mixed with anxiety when he remembered that Yixing was home safe with Sehun and Chanyeol.)

Jongdae’s fingernails started to dig into the skin along Junmyeon’s jaw and he winced, but Jongdae kept the soft smile on his face.

“You’re really pretty, you know? Like, not quite as pretty as Baekhyun or Minseok, but there’s something about you I can’t quiet place that makes it all the more better. Both of them are obviously pretty. You’re more… stoic in your elegance. It’s nice. I had a friend who would have loved to paint you. That is, before I shot her.”

Junmyeon reeled back, leaving Jongdae’s fingers in the air, clutching nothing but unmoving. He stared at them strangely for a second, as if he were remembering what fingers even were, before slowly turning his gaze to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon used to know Jongdae inside and out, before he’d actually lost his grip on reality. He’d studied him endlessly when he’d first become friends with Baekhyun, spending countless nights contacting as many sources as he could about the cute boy Baekhyun had started hanging out with, but when he had shot someone in cold blood right in front of Junmyeon and then laughed about it, not caring in the slightest, Junmyeon had scrapped everything he knew and started over.

Since then, he had learned that there was a war raging in Jongdae’s head at all times. But right now, with a broken smile on Jongdae’s face and water leaving tracks down his face, Junmyeon could see it. He could see how much Jongdae was hurting constantly. How he wished he was okay but couldn’t explain to himself what was wrong to even begin to fix it. He could truly understand how Baekhyun and Jongdae’s relationship worked now, with Baekhyun being the only thing Jongdae didn’t constantly question was a symptom of his insanity. Everything else came after. Everything else was a lie his messed up brain told him.

Junmyeon couldn’t help himself. He slid forward a bit and slipped his hand into Jongdae’s pulling it down from the air and nodded slowly, hoping he got the message: Junmyeon was real.

Jongdae’s fingers carefully laid between Junmyeon’s while his other came up to rub at his tears.

“This is so embarrassing,” he whispered. “I’m supposed to be seducing you and I’ve turned into a sniveling mess.”

Junmyeon laughed softly and tried his best to relax. Panicking would get him nowhere, and with no communication to his people, he needed to survive as long as possible in here. (And a panicking Junmyeon wouldn’t make Jongdae happy and Junmyeon’s a very selfish being sometimes.)

“You can go back to trying to seduce me if you want.” Junmyeon whispered. He only kind of really wanted Jongdae to seduce him.

A bright smile broke across Jongdae’s face and he leapt up onto Junmyeon, his legs wrapping around his waist and his arms keeping him secure in Junmyeon’s arms. Junmyeon stumbled and almost fell, but Jongdae more or less steered him to land on his back on the bed, Jongdae straddling his waist above him.

“You look so delicious like this, hyung,” he purred, leaning over to graze his teeth along the column of Junmyeon’s neck. “You have no idea how much begging I had to do to let them let me come here.” Junmyeon’s head spun, the feeling of a warm body above him making him a bit delirious. “Baekhyun was the easy past, but Minseok is so overprotective of me. It’s cute in a kind of creepy way.”

Junmyeon felt like maybe he should be jealous, but Jongdae grinding down just then over his dick made him gasp, that the only sensation he could register and really needed his attention right now. Jongdae probably kept talking, but Junmyeon couldn’t really make out his words, too busy trying to decide if he was actually going to go through with this. Yixing would kill him when he got back, but he was technically in charge. Chanyeol would tease him but Junmyeon could always use Sehun against him. And Kyungsoo couldn’t hear anything anymore, probably not even within a mile of here if Jongdae was right, so there were no real consequences other than the knowledge of sleeping with the enemy.

“You’re thinking too hard, Jun-bunny.” Jongdae breathed in his ear, his fingers trailing the skin around his waist band. “Just chill out and fuck me. Or let me fuck you. Whichever is fine.”

Junmyeon’s body flushed and he groaned, giving in. There was no point worrying about this. It seemed he didn’t really have any control over the situation, so he might as well relax and enjoy it.

Junmyeon grabbed Jongdae’s wrists and yanked them above his head, flipping the two of them over so that Jongdae was sprawled along the bed and Junmyeon could really look at him.

He was sexy as hell, with flushed cheeks and bright red, wet lips, his pupils blown wide and the kohl smeared from crying. His hair was a mess over the bed, splayed out below him and drawing attention to his face, and the collar of his shirt was yanked down to reveal a pair of sharp collarbones. Long expanses of his tan skin were visible and available for Junmyeon to take and his wrists were laid near each other above his head, seemingly waiting to be restrained. His thighs were inviting as always in those tight, ripped jeans, and Junmyeon had the urge to wiggle his fingers into the holes and feel Jongdae’s skin; that might be weird though.

“Okay, I loved the act of dominance there, but are you actually going to fuck me or just stare all night long?”

Junmyeon, with a rush of confidence, sat back on his heels and just looked down at Jongdae, a smirk making its way across his face. “I think I’m good here, actually.”

He was not good there, with a hard dick straining against the inside of his pants and another very close to his ass, but he wasn’t sure if he would ever get this chance again and he really wanted to see what Jongdae would do if he teased him.

He never did find out, though, because only a brief shattering sound warned him before a sharp, stabbing, burning pain flared up in his left shoulder and his body flew off the bed, falling to the ground. Tears welled up in his eyes and his left hand grabbed onto anything it could, mainly the bed sheets that had slipped to the ground with him, while his right hand flew to his shoulder, instantly covered in blood. The air rushed out of his lungs and he gasped for breath, trying to ward off shock. If he could survive for long enough to get himself bandaged, then he might not die before Kyungsoo found him.

“Oh, hey, baby, it’s okay.” Jongdae’s hands were on Junmyeon then, pushing him into a sitting position while carefully avoiding the bullet wound. “Let me help you with that. Baekhyun said to make sure you don’t die.”

“You shot me!” Junmyeon’s voice sounded shaky and weak, but he didn’t care. He was a bit too preoccupied trying to make sure Jongdae didn’t poison him.

“Calm down!” Jongdae snapped, digging one of his fingers into the bullet wound and making Junmyeon yelp in pain. When he retacted, he glared at Junmyeon so harshly he was genuinely afraid to try and move again. “And I didn’t shoot you!” Jongdae was back to his giggly self, carefully guiding Junmyeon around so he could help him. “Minseokkie-hyung did. He’s stationed at the top of the clock tower about a quarter mile west of here. He’ll be back around to clean everything up once you leave, so don’t worry about any of that. Right now, you just need to not go into shock.”

“Wh-wh-why?” Junmyeon gasped, biting down scream when Jongdae pressed a bit too hard on his wound to slow the bleeding while he dug through the bedside table for bandages.

“Because going into shock could kill you, idiot.” Jongdae chirped, a happy smile on his face. Junmyeon struggled just a little and the smile faded. “Baekhyun got it in his head that you were getting too cocky and that we had to knock you down a few pegs or something like that. I’m pretty sure he just takes what some of the customers say a bit too seriously. Stay still!” Jongdae finished wrapping Junmyeon’s shoulder and led him to lay down out of sight of the window.

Junmyeon’s head was racing, calculating statistics in a way it wouldn’t do normally. If he had access to Chanyeol, he’d already be rattling off statistics on where the bullet was shot from, how long it would take Minseok to get out, where the bullet would have landed, how likely it was the bullet even exited him. But he was stuck with Jongdae, whose only concern was keeping Junmyeon alive. Which was nice, he supposed.

“You… you promised you wouldn’t shoot me.”

Jongdae smiled brightly. “I didn’t, hyung. I just caught you.” He laid down next to Junmyeon and wrapped an arm around him, snuggling into his neck. “We should do this again sometime,” he whispered.

Junmyeon vaguely registered a pair of soft, cold lips against his before he lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s no actual smut… Oops?
> 
> Also, Jongin’s not even in here and I didn’t realize that until I was done. Baekhyun’s mentioned 13 times but he still doesn’t really do anything. (I'm sorry, babies! I love you!!)
> 
> I had no beta, so sorry if this sucks. I’m currently trying to find a new one and the search is a bit more difficult than expected. So, if you saw any problems, just tell me and I'll do my best to fix them.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I always appreciate constructive criticism or feedback! ^-^


End file.
